olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Eos
'''Eos, '''is the Ancient Greek Goddess of the Dawn, she is the main female and a titular character in Episode 36 of Olympus Guardian, Eos and Tithonos. Appearance Like all the Goddesses, she is eternally youthful, she has fair skin, red eyes and long sleek red hair tied in two ponytails. She has a purple headpiece at the back of her head consisting of two purple balls and strings. Eos' typical attire is a long yellow and light green dress which reveals her shoulders. Personality She is helplessly romantic and naive. Once Tithonos her husband ages into an old man, the once sweet Goddess becomes unkind to and rejects him, very displeased to see him loose his youthful good looks, which was the reason she became attracted to him in the first place. Role Eos is in charge of bringing the dawn to end the night and begin the day. She rides in her horse pulled chariot to fulfil this task. Synopsis Eos, asks Artemis, whom she sees as an elder sister figure, to tell her about her love story with the shepherd, Endymion, a story Eos had heard many times before. Eos inspired by the story, says that she wants to fall in love with a human like Artemis. On the following night, Eos is late to bring out the dawn, due to being distracted by the handsome prince, Tithonius of Troy, she decides to take him up in her chariot to Mount Olympus, to be his lover, but is only attracted to his physical appearance and not his heart. She later apologizes to Zeus for not carrying out her job properly, she is surprised that Zeus doesn't reprimand her for her mistake. (Zeus was relieved at the time that Eos was late to bring out the dawn as the night was able to conceal him and his Nymph lover away from the eyes of Hera). Eos goes to Artemis to speak of the plan of her and Tithonius getting married, after Tithonius' agreement to it, Artemis says that Mount Olympus is not an appropriate place for a mortal however there is nothing much she can do if they are deeply in love. Artemis however really senses that Tithonius is not really in love with Eos and only wants to marry her to get the power of a God. She however does not mention this Eos, most likely wanting to keep her happy. So Tithonius is granted an eternal life so he can live forever with Eos. Eos is very happy with her husband and they have a son together named Memnon, when Eos sees Tithonios ageing into an old man, she goes tired of him. He becomes an outcast but Artemis has compassion on him, letting him go back to his home of Troy. When he visits Troy, he is rejected by the King, who does not believe his story. He travels all the way back to Olympus and meets his son Memnon for the first time, not wanting the child to have the same fate as him, he tells Artemis to take the child to the human world, to which she agrees, after persuasion. Eos, worried about her son's whereabouts for several days, calls out to him, and ends up neglecting her job of bringing the dawn, due to being overwhelmed with the problem. Zeus appears to her and tells her that he is handling the situation with her son and that Eos should carry out her job of bringing the dawn for the humans, as she is not only the mother of Memnon but also of the dawn. With a twinkle, she immediately brings dawn to the whole world. In the hall, Eos can hear Tithonius calling out her name, which he had done for many years, Artemis, travelling down the same hall, pursues Eos with gentle attacks, and tells her that her husband had called her name out for many years (yet she ignored him). Eos and a dying Tithonius meet and say their farewells, Tithonius makes a last request to his wife, of turning him into a cricket, so he can sing out her praises, which Eos fulfils. Trivia In Greek Mythology, Eos is a second generation Titan, her parents are the first generation Titans, Hyperion and Theia; Eos is sister of the Titan sun god, Helios and the Titan moon goddess, Selene, who would later have their places taken by Apollo and Artemis. Also in myths, The Goddess of Love, Aphrodite cursed her to forever be attracted to handsome men, after her husband, Ares had an affair with Eos, which is the reason why she took human men like Tithonius from earth to her home to love. In the Greek Myths, she lives in the sky, in Olympus Guardian her home is Mount Olympus. In Greek Mythology, she is also the mother of the Anemoi, Gods of the winds, Astraea, Goddess of Purity and Innocence and Hesperus, the personification of the planet Venus in the evening, with their father being the Dusk God, Astraeus.